The Day You Went Away
by livylaval
Summary: Manis. Manis. Manis. /Hinata manis./Aku tak suka makanan manis, tapi semua yang kurasakan dari Hinata manis./Manis yang berbeda./Manis yang bisa ku cecap tak hanya lewat indera pengecap/Tapi dari indera lainnya./Mata. Hidung. Telinga. Dan permukaan jari-jariku/Dia manis./Dan desahan itu ...Terlalu manis. Aku pasti diabetes. Rate-M/tidak untuk anak yang belum cukup umur ...


Pergi.  
dan aku sendiri.

* * *

**The Day You Went Away  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)Typoo, minim deskripsi, sulit dimengerti.**

* * *

_Bunga Lavender. Ungu._

_Dan aku ingat tentang dia,_

_Gadis itu._

_Senyumnya, kata-kata gugupnya, dan perhatiannya yang tak pernah tertuju buatku._

_Aku tak pernah mau mengaku kalau dia yang tak pernah bermaksud mencolok perhatian justru terlalu menggangu penglihatanku._

_Siapa saja tolong aku._

.

.

"Kalau kau diam saja bagaimana dia tahu?"

"A-aku, entahlah."

"Ayolah Hinata, sedikit berani dan mengungkapkan perasaan tidak salah kok."

"I-iya."

.

.

_Itachi mungkin akan tertawa saat melihat adiknya sengsara seperti ini._

_Aku diam._

_Tapi dia kakakku._

_Perubahan sedikit saja jelas tertangkap di mata hitamnya yang terkadang membuatku muak._

.

.

"Dia menyukaimu, Sasuke? Kau senang kan? Ngaku saja?"

"Ah, sekali-kali jujurlah pada kakakmu ini."

"Dari pada menampilkan seringai mesum seperti itu, aku yakin kau sedang memikirkan Hinata."

Braakk...

Dan bantal melayang tepat di wajah tampan sang sulung Uchiha.

.

.

_Manis. Manis. Manis._

_Hinata manis._

_Aku tak suka makanan manis, tapi semua yang kurasakan dari Hinata manis._

_Manis yang berbeda._

_Manis yang bisa ku cecap tak hanya lewat indera pengecap._

_Tapi dari indera lainnya. Mata. Hidung. Telinga. Dan permukaan jari-jariku ..._

_... Dia manis._

_Dan desahan itu ..._

_Terlalu manis. Aku pasti diabetes._

.

.

"Otanjoubi Omedetao, S-Sasuke-kun."

Masih sama seperti dulu, Hinata selalu tergagap di depan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa hadiahmu untukku?"

Dia terlalu menuntut, kan?

"A-ano, aku bingung. Jadi ku buatkan kue coklat saja."

"Aku tak suka manis." _Seharusnya kau tahu,_ "cenderung benci."

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, "M-maaf, akan ku carikan hadiah lain kalau begitu."

"Tidak usah." Karena dia ingin yang satu itu.

Seringai tercetak, Sasuke menggandeng Hinata—menggeret lebih tepatnya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau acara memakan kue-nya diganti menjadi, ehm ...

Memakan Hinata, misalnya?

Itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

Dan enak tentunya.

Mesum.

Ah, Sasuke selalu seperti itu pada Hinata.

.

.

_Permukaan putih yang lembut dan halus itu._

_Yang diterpa cahaya matahari yang silau terkena mata._

_Membuat semuanya bersinar. Seolah kulitnya bersinar._

_Aku seperti melihat peri saja._

_Cih,_

_Tentu saja dusta._

_Tak ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini._

_Yang kulihat hanya dia ..._

_Dia yang kelopak matanya tertutup, dengan napas halus yang naik turun, senada dengan gerakan bahunya._

_Bahunya yang terbuka, tak tertutup selimut._

_Penuh tanda merah._

_Tanda kepemilikanku._

_Dia milikku._

_Hinata milikku._

_Milikku._

_Milikku._

.

.

"Dia jarang sekali berjalan normal setelah menginap di apartemenmu. Geez! Aku tahu yang kau lakukan, tapi halus lah sedikit dengannya. Bodoh."

Lucu, teman yang sering sekali surai raven itu ejek dengan kata bodoh, kini justru berbalik mengatainya dengan kata yang sama.

"Kau berisik."

Jangan lupakan kesalahpahaman yang sempat mendera karena mengira gadisnya sempat menyukai sang kawan.

Oh, masih ada dendam rupanya.

"Menyebalkan."

"Bodoh."

"Terlalu ikut campur."

Itu semua ejekan, di sampaikan Sasuke berturut-turut pada kawan yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi, Sasuke?" Sang kawan jelas dongkol setengah mati.

"Buang-buang waktu saja."

Mungkin kalau berkelahi dengan orang **itu**, lain ceritanya.

Berkelahi.

Hinata.

Ranjang.

Itu perkelahian yang hanya akan dilayani Sasuke. Cuma itu. Mungkin.

"Kau pasti memikirkan dia lagi? Aku tak tahu kau semengerikan ini ternyata."

Mengerikan?

Seharusnya yang bisa mengatakan itu hanya Hinata.

Karena dia yang tahu bagaimana Sasuke sebenarnya ...

... Di ranjang.

Hahaha.

Itu bukan tawa Sasuke. Tentu.

.

.

_Pilihan selalu kujatuhkan pada kau yang polos tak memakai apa-apa, meringkuk di atas kasurku._

_Dan ada aku yang memelukmu, dengan protektif, dengan keposesifan yang kutunjukan hanya padamu._

_Pada Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu menjadi penerang dalam hidupku._

_Terdengar menjijikan sekali kata-kata tadi._

_Aku menconteknya dari novel murahan yang gadisku punya._

_..._

_Seleranya kampungan._

_Lidahku sungguh kejam, kan?_

_Kesenangannya akan hal-hal sederhana yang tak sesuai dengan aku yang seorang Uchiha terkadang membuat sisi lain dari diriku bertanya,_

**_Kenapa kau suka gadis itu?_**

_Aku tahu kalau tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutku atas jawaban._

_Tapi aku menyukainya._

_Tak peduli dengan pilihannya yang justru memilih gelang perak imitasi yang mungil dibanding dengan gelang pemberianku yang jauh lebih mahal dari gelangnya._

_"Ini dari ibuku," Katanya. Dan ibunya sudah lama meninggal, jadi aku mencoba paham._

_Tak peduli dengan dia yang mudah sekali menangis hanya karena film di bioskop yang membuat mataku ingin terpejam saking klisenya jalan cerita._

_Dia dan seluruh hal yang bersangkutan dengannya, entah bagaimana membuatku terikat._

.

.

"A-aku mau mandi dulu."

Dia beringsut melepaskan diri dari pelukan si Uchiha, susah payah karena sang lelaki tak mau melapaskannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Dia memohon.

Si pria bergeming.

"Sasuke-kun." Memohon lagi.

Tak ada niat untuk melepas rangkumannya, Sasuke justru menggigiti tengkuk Hinata yang terbuka tanpa perlindungan.

Si gadis mendesah.

Dan Sasuke terbakar. Lagi.

Sasuke menghabisi Hinata. Lagi.

Memakannya. Lagi.

Tak pernah puas.

Tak pernah.

Tak mungkin.

Tak mungkin puas.

.

.

_Kau._

_Indah._

_Kau indah._

_Menakjubkan._

_Membuatku takjub berkali-kali._

_Seperti dewi, mengagumkan, mencengangkan._

_Apa aku pernah berkata kalau kau terlampau indah untukku?_

_Tidak pernah ya?_

_Atau ..._

_Sudah terlalu sering?_

_Aku lupa._

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lupa._

_Tapi tak ada yang kulupakan mengenai dirimu._

_Setiap bagian dari dirimu._

_Semuanya aku ingat._

_Apalagi desahanmu ..._

_Dulu, aku jelas akan dihadiahi cubitan yang tak menyakitkan di lengan jika aku mulai membahas mengenai jeritan-jeritan merdumu tiap kau menginap di apartemenku._

_._

_._

_Daisy. Putih. Bunga._

_Entah apa artinya, aku tak paham arti tiap bunga._

_Tanyakan saja pada Ino jika kau terlalu ingin tahu, jangan tanyakan padaku._

_"Kupikir Sasuke-kun jenius."_

_Dia cemberut, imut sekali, bibirnya yang mungil terlihat lucu._

_Membuat aku segera membungkam daging kenyal itu dengan milikku, melumurinya dengan saliva._

_Tak terlalu mengacuhkan tatapan berpasang mata yang memandang kaget di toko bunga tempat kami berada._

_Dia mengerang, meminta aku melepas ciuman yang akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan._

_Aku tak peduli, Sayang._

_Salahkan kau yang terlalu mudah membangkitkan selera makanku._

.

.

"Menikah, kau mendahuluiku Sasuke!"

Kata-katanya yang cempreng menghantam telinga. Membuat pengang. Sakit.

"Aku bahkan belum punya calon, dan kau mau menikah saja, apa kau tidak bisa menungguku?"

"Aku tak pernah menikah kalau menunggumu."

"Kau jahat sekali!"

Pembicaraan itu seperti pembicaraan antar perempuan saja.

"Jadi cepatlah cari pasangan, bodoh!" Sasuke masih melanjutkan, "Nanti kau tidak di cap Homo."

Sang sahabat menggertakan gigi kesal. Sasuke memang menyebalkan. Semua tahu itu.

.

.

_Aku tak tahu apa salahmu, kau benar-benar tak punya salah apapun padaku._

_Kau sempurna, benar-benar impianku._

_Aku cukup denganmu._

_Tidak._

_Sebenarnya aku sedang tak cukup hanya denganmu._

_Setan merasukiku, iblis jahat mengatur otakku._

_Hanya sebulan sebelum hari sakral kita, aku mencicipi buah terlarang yang iblis tawarkan._

_Aku terpancing._

Aku memakannya, sayang.

_Aku memakan buah itu, Hinata._

_Dan aku tak mau kau tahu._

_Kau berharga. Harta paling mahal yang aku punya._

_._

_._

_Rasanya biasa._

_Tak mengenakan, tak membuatku merasa kecanduan. Tak seperti dirimu._

_Halus, lembut dan menggairahkan._

_Bukan dirimu, aku tidak sedang memakanmu._

_Aku memakan gadis lain._

_Dia tak menyuarakan desahan seindah milikmu, tak semerdu punyamu._

_Dia biasa._

_Sungguh, kau harus mengerti, Hinata._

_Ini hanya semacam selingan, tak bakal berkelanjutan, hanya akibat dari depresiku yang menyerang karena pernikahan._

_Aku tak ragu akan dirimu, aku cuma merasa apa benar aku pantas dengan dirimu._

_"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanyamu dalam bayanganku._

_Aku diam._

_Tak tahu harus menjawab apa._

_Apa yang harus kujawab Hinata?_

_._

_._

_Kondom bekas pakai, celana dalam wanita berwarna merah muda dan cairan putih yang menempel di kasur yang biasa menjadi arena perkelahian kita sudah ku bersihkan dan kubuang._

_Aku tak mau kau tahu, jadi ku singkirkan bekas itu._

_Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi seperti penjahat yang sibuk menyembunyikan barang kejahatannya._

_Menyedihkan sekali._

_Tapi kau tetap nomer satu, tak mungkin tergantikan._

_._

_._

_Menangis ..._

_Terisak ..._

_Menangis lagi ..._

_Dan ingus meler yang membuat wajahmu berantakan ...  
_  
_"E-empat kali ..."_

_Apa?_

_"Sudah keempat kalinya..."_

_Apanya?_

_"Brengsek!"_

_Wow, kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya, aku tak menyangka itu akan dikatakan oleh gadis selembut Hinata._

_"Kau Brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_Tidak._

_"Kau mengkhianatiku! Dan sudah terjadi empat kali! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"_

_Aku tidak mau._

_Hinata diam, aku berpikir._

_Benarkah aku mengkhianatinya sebanyak itu?_

_Aku lupa._

_"Apa maumu sekarang?"_

_Tidak tahu._

_"Jawab aku, Sasuke!"_

_Tidak ada panggilan Sasuke-kun lagi rupanya._

_Dirinya yang semula berdiri gemetar di depan pintu ruang tamuku, merosot jatuh._

_Kedua tangannya membekap wajah, menyembunyikan air mata yang terlanjur aku lihat._

_Dia tak boleh seperti itu._

_"Aku lelah, Sasuke."_

_Lelah pada siapa? Padaku?_

_"Kau boleh melakukan semua hal yang kau suka. Aku sudah lelah padamu."_

_Jadi dia benar-benar lelah padaku._

_"Aku akan menjauh dari hidupmu, kau tenang saja. Aku akan pergi."_

_Dia berdiri lagi, memutar kenop pintu, lalu menutupnya kembali._

_Kemudian aku sendiri._

_Di ruang tamu apartemenku aku sendiri._

_Aku hanya sekali mencicipi buah iblis itu._

_Bukan empat kali seperti yang dia katakan._

_Aku tak ingat, aku lupa._

_._

_Menggeliat seperti cacing di permukaan yang panas._

_Memerah di sekujur tubuh._

_Bedanya yang menjadi cacing disini adalah kau. Dan yang panas aku._

_Kau bergerak memancingku, seperti aku ikan saja._

_Lalu bergerak liar, mengusutkan sepreiku, menjatuhkan selimutku._

_Kau tak memiliki perlindungan apapun._

_Menyerah pada aku yang laksana binatang buas mendapatkan mangsa._

_Kena kau, Hinata!_

_Aku mengedip sekali, dan yang kutangkap bukan Hinata._

_Itu gadis lain, buah terlarang yang ditawarkan iblis tempo hari._

_"Kau selalu meneriakan nama Hinata, bukan namaku!"_

_Ada pernyataan yang menohok kesadaran._

_Sejak kapan aku bersama dengan gadis jalang ini?_

_Jalang?_

Tunggu,

Yang jalang disini aku.

_Aku lupa._

_Aku lupa._

_._

_Banyak pandangan penuh simpati yang datang untukku._

**_Hei, aku tak butuh._**

_Meski ada juga yang memandang benci, seperti yang ditunjukan oleh sahabat baikku itu._

_Kupikir dia tak bisa benci padaku._

_Sahabatku itu dan Hinata memang orang-orang yang penuh kejutan._

**_Oh ya, dimana Hinata?_**

_Mata hitamku berkeliling dan gadis manisku tak kunjung tertangkap mata._

_Ini bukan pernikahanku. Sudah lama dibatalkan._

_Meski banyak orang, tapi ini bukan pernikahan._

_Aniki memang suka sekali membuat pesta, tak tahu kondisiku yang setidaknya berduka untuk kegagalan pernikahan dengan gadis yang sepanjang hidup kucintai tiap bagiannya._

_Setangkai mawar hitam terlempar mengenai wajahku._

_Aku ambil dan mengerngit heran._

_Kenapa bunga ini dilempar padaku._

_Aku memandang sekeliling._

_Mereka berpakaian hitam._

_Jas hitam, kimono hitam, tangisan orang tuaku._

_Aku tak sadar mereka menangis._

_Tapi untuk apa?_

_Aku lupa._

"Dia meninggal."

"Bunuh diri?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Koma terlebih dahulu, tiga tahun, lalu meninggal."

"Kenapa?"

"Kudengar karena putus asa gadisnya meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah bertengkar dengannya."

"Padahal mereka terlihat sangat cocok."

"Dia memang brengsek, kau tahu, hanya sebulan sebelum pernikahan dan dia justru selingkuh dengan wanita lain."

"Hah, mungkin itu balasannya! Dasar laki-laki tak tahu malu."

"Ya, dia bahkan tak sempat meminta maaf, dan si gadis keburu mengembuskan napas terakhir."

"Dia jahat sekali sih."

"Memang."

"Semoga saja tak banyak lelaki seperti dia."

_Aku lupa._

_._

_._

_Aku sudah mati._

_._

_._

_Mati meninggalkan dunia ini._

_Tak sempat bertemu Hinata, tak sempat meminta maaf padanya._

.

.

"Tunggu, Hinata, kau tak boleh pergi."

Sasuke berlari kesetanan, hanya beberapa menit setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada hubungan yang hampir berlansung selama tujuh tahun itu.

Langkahnya terburu-buru.

Mengejar Hinata yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja bisa digapai.

Sasuke butuh minta maaf, dia jahat.

Mengkhianati Hinata.

Tapi ingin minta maaf.

Jadi Hinata seharusnya berhenti, mendengarkan permintaan maafnya, kalau bisa, kembali padanya.

Hinata tak boleh terus berjalan.

Ada Sasuke yang sedang mengejar.

Hampir dapat, dan ...

Braakkkk

Mobil yang melintas tiba-tiba menimbulkan bunyi tabrakan mengerikan saat menghantam sesosok gadis mungil.

Terpental, satu meter.

Menghantam aspal, terdiam, berdarah, bermandikan darah.

Tak bergerak.

Mati.

Sasuke berdiri kaku, bola matanya seolah keluar.

Hinata ... Mati.

Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hinata_nya_ sudah mati.

.

.  
_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hinata?  
_

The End_  
_

* * *

**"Kau selalu meneriakan nama Hinata, bukan namaku!"**

**Memang siapa yang harus kuteriakan? Namamu? Aku saja tidak tahu namamu.**

**"Dia sudah mati! Berhentilah membayangkan dia saat denganku."  
**

**Tidak mau, aku tidak bisa.**

* * *

Ungu, Nila, Lavender.

Warna yang menunjukan dirimu.

Hitam, Hitam, Hitam.

Itu aku.

* * *

**Maaf.**

Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu.

**Aku menyayangimu.**

Dan yang selanjutnya akan kuucapkan adalah kata-kata itu.

**Maafkan aku.**

Cerita yang aneh,  
apa reader-san tahu maksudnya?  
hahaha

saya lagi suntuk,  
ide buat ngelanjutin cerita menguap entah kemana,  
jadi saya bikin yang kayak gini.  
berhasil saya bikin dalam waktu lima jam.  
#saya emang suka lama bikin cerita.

ah ya,  
terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
